


A Court of Thorns and Roses baby headcanons

by sarah_bae_maas



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, ACOTAR, sarah j maas - Fandom
Genre: Future Fic, Multi, Next Gen, baby headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_bae_maas/pseuds/sarah_bae_maas
Summary: Just some baby headcanons I wrote originally on my tumblr sarah-bae-maas





	1. Feysand part 1

  * Rhys and Feyre made the decision to start having children. So many of their friends starting having babies and every time Feyre and Rhys visited them Feyre saw the little jealous pout on her mates face and was like ‘fuck it I’ve had him to myself long enough’
  * Feyre and Rhys were in bed one night when she turned to him and told him she wanted a child. All he did was smirk and say ‘you’re wish is my command High Lady’ and well you can imagine what happened next (if not refer to Chapter 55 😏 of ACOMAF)
  * They tried for nearly a year and Feyre was getting really disheartened, despite that Rhys told her for Fae these things take time, when one day she walked into a meeting with him and the rest of the inner circle. He walked up to her to greet her as usual but when he hugs her he went deadly still. ‘You smell… Delicious Feyre Darling’. He could help but run his hands down her body and start kissing her neck even though their family was in the room and she didn’t really understand what was going on so she nervously laughed and that’s when she realised all the other fae in the room were breathing deeply through their noses trying to scent what Rhys did and it’s not until Cassian let out a whoop of joy that anyone understood what was going on.
  * Rhys got on his knees and pressed his face into her stomach muttering nonsensical things and randomly kissing her tummy.
  * Feyre is absolutely glowing when she’s pregnant. Her and Rhys will walk hand in hand through Velaris laughing and kissing and there isn’t a single Fae who doesn’t look on in envy.
  * As much as Feyre and Rhys usually agree on big things, like war plans and taxes and all that important nonsense, they for the life of them cannot choose a name. They bicker constantly, especially when Rhys starts talking to her stomach and calling it a name Feyre very specifically she told him she hated but he just replied with 'it suits out baby perfectly. I can tell, Feyre Darling.’
  * Speaking of talking to their baby Rhys is Here. For. It. She’ll be sketching in their bed before they sleep and he’ll be tracing patterns on her stomach while whispering stories to their baby. Stories about their family and how they fell in love and how much the baby was going to adore it’s home. Rhys told it that nothing bad would ever happen to it and he loved it endlessly just like he loved its mother.
  * Feyre is around 7 months pregnant when her and Rhys start getting the nursery ready in what was once Feyre’s room. They have most of the baby’s clothing already, thanks to a very enthusiastic Morrigan and a very patient Azriel, but before they set up any of the furniture Feyre paints murals upon murals on the baby’s wall. One wall is a huge map of Prythian so that her child never gets lost, another wall was the night sky on Starfall and the other she left blank so that her and her Bub could paint it together.
  * Feyre and Mor were walking in the forests that surrounded Velaris when a band of sentries from Hewn City, who were rebelling because they most definitely did not want the High Lord to have an heir, attacked the two women. The sentries were dealt with quickly but a stray who wasn’t noticed in the initial struggle snuck behind Feyre and stabbed her in the back. She cried out in pain and that’s when Rhys appeared with both Cassian and Amren. Feyre saw Cassian slaughter the Fae and heard Rhys’s furious roar before she blacked out from shock.
  * When she woke up the first thing she did was clutch at her stomach, only to realise that it was significantly smaller. Her baby wasn’t there. She started weeping and crying out and that’s when Rhysand appeared in her vision, his face blurred from her tears, and held her face telling her everything was going to be okay, their daughter was fine, she was just sleeping in the next room waiting for her mother to wake up.
  * Feyre’s cries turned into relieved sobs. Rhys kissed her forehead and told her he would be back in a minute before winnowing to get their baby girl. -Their baby was beautiful. Feyre stopped crying as she held her and instead gazed lovingly at the baby that was her fathers shadow. Her beautiful deep blue hair, the eyes to match, and the flawless skin just waiting to be kissed by the sun. Feyre hated to admit it, but the cauldron-awful name Rhys picked out was perfect for her, and maybe it wasn’t so horrendous after all. Maybe it was actually beautiful.
  * The next day Rhys and Feyre introduced their miracle to the family. Elain was super excited and instantly volunteered her and Lucien as babysitters. Nesta held the baby while Cassian held her and they both cooed and awed together. It’s was sickeningly sweet and Amren nearly threw up. Azriel was wrapped in shadows until the little girl wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and then all his darkness swept away and he couldn’t help but pull the tiny Fae a little closer. Cassian then proceeded to tease Mor that there was another girl vying for her man. She replied with 'Oh shush you brute.’
  * The baby has the patience of Feyre, in other words, she has no patience. This is how she walks for the first time at 9 months old. Feyre is out shopping and Rhys is looking after his fav girl in the world when she starts wriggling around, wanting to play. An exhausted Rhys had just put her down to sleep on a little mat in the lounge room, so he decided that hopefully is he didn’t give in to her (for cauldrons sake he is the most powerful High Lord in the history of Prythian he can resist a baby. In theory that is). She could see her daddy wasn’t going to come play with her, so up she got. She slowly stumbled/walked to a shocked Rhysand who opened up his arms waiting for her to come to him. She stumbled her last few steps and nearly fell but he caught her, lifting her up and kissing both her cheeks. He summoned Feyre straight away and the two spent the rest of their day making their daughter walk between them. (They both sulk whenever Az comes over, as she always goes straight for him and never anyone else if he’s there).
  * Feyre makes true to her promise to paint the wall with her Bub, and when she’s 3, Feyre and Rhys paint the other wall with her (tbh the kids drawings were better than Rhys but Feyre lets him think he’s a certified artist). She decides that she wants flowers like Uncy Ow and Cat and daddy have.
  * When the child was 10, Feyre makes the decision to leave Velaris and move to the Illyrian camp that Rhys, Az, and Cass were raised in. The only problem was Velaris couldn’t be without both the High Lord and Lady. Rhys had to stay, but visits them every opportunity he has, including nights where he would stumble in tired as anything, hug his daughter and talk about her day and teach her extra techniques, then sleep cuddled with his mate. He would have breakfast with them, check the progress of the female Illyrian training then head back to Velaris.
  * Feyre would never tell Rhys but it hurts how much she misses him. She hates not waking up everyday without him beside her and it’s not uncommon for her to cry at night. She knows her daughter also hates being away from her loving father, and works and trains hard everyday to make him proud.
  * She’s the best, most stealthy flyer in the camp, possibly the Night Court.
  * The rest of the family visit too. Nesta and Cassian come often, and Azriel visits whenever he is going between places for Rhys. Elain and Mor come, always bearing gifts, and her uncles often come all at once (Feyre suspects this is to scare off any males).
  * Feyre and Rhys make it work. Now that their daughter it 17 Feyre feels comfortable taking trips to Velaris while she’s training. However it all turns to shit when Feyre comes home from a romantic night with her mate to find her daughter in bed with an unknown male. Feyre instantly leaves the room and yells for her daughter to become decent and come TALK TO HER MOTHER RIGHT NOW OR CAULDRON DAMNED SHE WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES.
  * Feyre is pacing in the kitchen when the boy, who is tall with golden hair and looks deeply embarrassed, quickly scuttles past while apologising before bolting from the cabin.
  * Her daughter comes out 5 minutes later and has tears in her eyes and all she can say is 'please don’t tell dad, please, he will be so disappointed in me please don’t tell him.’ Before bursting into tears. Feyre’s heart breaks a little at the thought of her daughter thinking Rhys could ever feel anything but love for her, and assures her so, and then has a very serious conversation about sex and all the precautions she should be taking. When Feyre asks why she’s never seen that boy before, when by now she knows the vast majority of people (she made a point to), her daughter tells her that he is the bastard of a lord from another camp who was sent here when his brothers were old and viscous enough to force him to leave.
  * Feyre asks if her daughter likes this boy or if it’s just a fling, telling her she truly doesn’t care what the answer is, when her daughter says she has been tying to court him for the past 10 months, but he always refused saying the Lady and heir of the Night Court deserved better than a low born bastard Illyrian. He stopped fighting their attraction about two months ago after seeing her go head to head in a fight with the Lord of their camps son over his treatment of women, and winning. He asked if he could speak with her but when the time came he couldn’t help but kiss her instead. They had been together since.
  * Feyre tells her daughter she should really go get him then, and join them for dinner. Her daughter smiles so brightly and rushes out to find him. Feyre thinks that smile won’t be there long when her mate and husband, who heard the whole thing, is on his way too.




	2. Feysand baby head canons part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These headcanons inspired my fic A Court of Hearts and Darkness if you wanted to check it out :)

  * Feyre and Rhys daughter is ecstatic when she finds the boy she’s been swooning over for nearly a year. He looks so ashamed of himself when she finds him wandering back to his tent so she sneaks up to him and wraps her arms around him from behind, pressing a gentle kiss to space between his wings.
  * He blushes so hard the absolute cutie and tells her she probably shouldn’t do that, someone might see. Despite all the work Rhys had done in the Illyrian camps the stigma around being a bastard never really left, and this golden boy had to fight and work for everything he has. It’s why feysands daughter loves him.
  * She just scoffs and grabs his hand, dragging him back to her cottage explaining that her mother has invited him for dinner, and she doesn’t care about the nature of their relationship at all.
  * What neither of them are expecting is the darkness that is surrounding her home when she gets there, and she knows instantly that her father is there. She stops dead in her tracks and is literally about to fly away with her boy when the door opens and her father is standing there, no glamour on and surrounded by his magic. He has the arrogant smile that he uses when he talks to people he doesn’t like or when he wants to piss someone off. She’s scared shitless.
  * She smilies back at him, a nervous smile, and the boy beside her tightens the grip he has on her hand.
  * Rhysand never thought there would be a day when he had to deal with a boy who was taking advantage of his baby girl, and he was ready to rip into this _child_ that thought he could touch a hair on his baby’s head without suffering the consequences.
  * He had heard every word spoken between Feyre and his daughter, after Feyre, at her shock of seeing their daughter with a boy in her bed, let down the shield that kept him out and practically screamed her thoughts at him. -Rhysand. Was. Pissed.
  * He came as soon as he could, winnowing into the camp and seeing his frazzled mate straight away. She tried to explain the situation to him, calmly, but when Rhys realised their daughter wasn’t there and Feyre explained that they were going to have dinner with the boy he cracked it. His glamor went down and his claws came out, a feral snarl emitting from him. Feyre just flicked him on the nose and told him to control himself.
  * Dinner was tense at first. Their daughter wouldn’t look up from her plate no matter how many times Feyre tried to initiate conversation with her and her boyfriend.
  * Rhys shoots through the bond for Feyre to never call that boy their baby’s boyfriend ever again. She’s too young to have a boyfriend. Way to young. And boys are dumb and he knows damn well what the only thing Illyrian boys want at this age and it’s certainty isn’t a relationship.
  * Rhys will admit that he’s sweet though. He has bright blonde hair, rare for an Illyrian, and Rhys has always had a soft spot for bastard borns. And there’s something very familiar about the boy that he can’t quite put is finger on.
  * All in all the dinner isn’t horrible??? They actually have a nice time????
  * Feyre sees her husband diligently watching their daughter who is escorting her boyfriend to the door. The boy has a broad smile on his face and kisses her cheek before he goes. It’s nice actually. Feyre remembers the sweet moments like that between her and Rhys when they were younger, and is glad that her daughter has found that sort of happiness.
  * Feyre goes to bed to leave Rhys and their daughter to talk. She kisses both their heads before wandering off, but not before shooting down the bond that Rhys better not leave without saying goodbye.
  * It’s silent between Rhys and the girl who looks so much like him. He knew this day would come, the day where she started claiming men, but even after 17 years he still sees the baby who used to blow kisses at random people in the street and wave at anything that moved. He still sees the 11 month old who was still perfecting her walking when she started to fly around so that she could chase the butterflies with Aunty Elain. It would be hard for him to let that image go.
  * They stay in silence until she burst out crying. Rhys was instantly at her side holding her in his arms while she blubbered about how sorry she is and _please please don’t be disappointed in me I know your mad I’m so sorry_ .
  * Rhys tells her he could never be disappointed in her, it’s more surprise than anything. She’s not his baby anymore and it’s gonna take some time for him to deal with that. However, he does think that it’s about time that she comes back to Velaris.
  * She blanches and outright refuses. She knows he’s just doing this to get her away from any males and under the careful watch of her uncles and cousins which is complete and utter bullshit and she has no problem telling her father exactly that.
  * Rhys says he is her father and she doesn’t really have a choice in the matter but all this does is light the fire inside her that she got from Feyre and she screams. She screams at him that there is no way he can make her leave the boy she loves, and if he did that is he really any better than High Lord Tamlin?
  * Rhys says that this has nothing to do with that boy of hers, and anyway there are plenty of boys for her to choose from when she’s older but right now Rhysand needs to have his family home in Velaris and that is that.
  * Both their darknesses are crowding the room and Feyre is anxiously listening to the exchange from her bedroom, wondering if she should interrupt.
  * Rhys is 5 seconds away from just winnowing back to Velaris with his daughter in tow when she falls to her knees sobbing in what sounds like agony.
  * Rhys’s darkness instantly sweeps away and he gets on the floor with his daughter and pulls her to him. He never expected the next words to come out of her mouth. -“He’s not just some boy, he’s my mate. He’s my mate and he doesn’t know but _I knew the moment I saw him_.”
  * Feyre rushes back into the room as soon as she hears and then both her and Rhys are holding their daughter, telling her everything will be okay and of course they won’t make her leave him. But they had actually decided to go back to Velaris before all this happened, and this just means that her mate would have to come join them after his Blood Rite.
  * When everything has calmed down and Rhys goes home to the House of Wind, he runs into Cassian who is rocking his newborn daughter around to stop her whimpering while also doing paperwork for his armies. Rhys envies Cass’s seemingly flawless ability to be a father, and asks his advice about what happened. When Rhys mentions the name of his daughter’s mate his general’s eyebrows shoot up in recognition. Rhys asks if he’s heard of the boy and Cass replies that they talked about him last week. He’s the bastard child of a Lord and High Fae, who’s power and leadership skills have improving every day and who had been note worthy enough for Cassian’s eldest to bring it to the attention of his father, who in turn brought it to the attention of his High Lord.
  * That explains why Rhysand thought the boy was familiar and this was indeed perfect. Perfect because Cassian and his son planned to bring the boy to Velaris for further training, hopefully ending in Cassian having another reliable war leader.
  * Cass laughs at Rhys because he thinks he’s overreacting about the whole thing but then Rhys reminds him about what they were like when they were that age, and in a few years Cassian’s daughter would be at an Illyrian camp too. Cass’s eyes widened in horror. He looked down at his precious bundle who was now sleeping against his chest and told Rhys “My daughter is never stepping foot in an Illyrian camp. _Never_.”
  * The day her mate comes to Velaris there is nothing but warmth and love for the boy. Mor and Elain thinks he’s absolutely beautiful and Cass, Az, and Rhys take him under their wings ~pun intended~ to help him grow and let go of his brutal past as a bastard Illyrian.
  * And on the day of his daughters wedding and mate ceremony a year later, he and Feyre can’t help but smile with pure joy and elation at the happiness their child has found, and their family that is slowly but surely getting bigger every passing year.
  * (Hours before the ceremony Rhys, Cass and Az cornered her mate and told him that if he ever hurt her, they wouldn’t give a shit of he was her mate or not, what they would do to him would make what they did to Hybern look like mercy)




	3. Nessian

  * so you think Nesta can’t get any moodier well strap yourself in because pregnant Nesta is a tyrant.
  * which turns out well because when Cassian finds out she’s pregnant he becomes so sappy and sweet and honestly as much as she yells at him (which lets be honest is all the time) he can’t help but just smile at her.
  * they are both pretty nervous though because no ones really sure how a baby with someone who was Made is gonna be like because Fae having children rare enough as it is let alone a half/Illyrian half Made Fae.
  * Nesta likes to put on a front like she doesn’t particularly care like she’s having a baby what of it but one day Cassian comes home from spending time with Az and Rhys and she’s sitting on the couch clutching her stomach and she’s crying her eyes out. At first he thinks she must be in labour but then realises that she’s just really, really scared. Scared that she won’t be a good mum and scared that something will go wrong because she loves her baby _so so much_ and she would die if anything happened to it.
  * Cassian comforts her through all her breakdowns and gently kisses her forehead and reassures her. Because he knows Nesta better than he knows anyone, and he can’t think of a better woman to be the mother of his children.
  * Nesta is convinced that they are having a boy and Cassian thinks it’s a girl and they fight endlessly about it (*spoiler Nestas right as per usual*)
  * one day Cassian and Nesta are having dinner like normal when her stomach starts convulsing in this weird ass way. It’s like when the baby kicks (btw the first time that happened Cassian and Rhys both cried while Az comforted them. They were just 3 very happy brothers) but on steroids and they were both like ‘what the fuck’ but then Cassian realised its just the baby stretching it’s little wings trying to get comfy.
  * Nesta is over a week overdue and it’s so pissy about it. The only people who can stand to be near her are Elain (bless her soul) and Cassian (who lowkey finds her outbursts hilarious)
  * Cassian has to go away to the Court of Nighmares with Rhys while she’s still pregnant and is extremely nervous about it and does not want to leave her alone. Feyre and Elain both stay with her while he’s gone and it’s like a big sleepover except Nesta goes into labour because when has the timing ever been convenient in her and Cass’s relationship?
  * Cassian makes it back just in time to see his boy born and cried hysterically while he’s holding him. Then he hears a not-so-subtle uh hem and whoops he forgot to show Nesta their baby.
  * All three of them huddle together for the night and it’s so wonderful. Their son has rich black and purple wings and Cassian is convinced he will be the most powerful Illyrian ever and will be able to beat him and his Uncle Az and Rhys in a fight before he’s even 5 years old.
  * the first time the baby flew was when it was 3 months old and Cass wasn’t there and Nesta was like ‘shit Shit shit Shit’ because it’s not like she can fly after her son. It’s turns out okay though because he can’t get very far when he’s so young, and he is content just to fly around the lounge room.
  * Cassian is devastated that he missed it, but then realises that this means he can start teaching his son to fly.
  * Cassian and the Bub get up to so many shenanigans together. Once when the bub had just turned 4 they accidentally ruined a painting Feyre had made for Nesta and when Nesta questioned them about it Cassian just crossed his arms and was like 'I have no idea what your talking about Sweetheart’ and their son copied his daddy right down to the crossed arms, stance, and smirk on his face.
  * speaking of the smirk it GETS. THE. KID. WHATEVER. HE WANTS. Seriously. One smile from the boy and people will sacrifice anything for him.
  * and more 'let’s give mummy a heart attack’ fun, when their son is 4 and a half Cassian throws him out the window of the House of Wind as a prank (both father and son knew it would be fine they had been practising in secret to surprise mum) and Nesta was absolutely hysterical and screamed for someone to go get her baby and she didn’t stop crying until she had her baby in her arms. She made Cassian sleep on the couch for the rest of the week.
  * Nesta and Cassian have a lot of arguments about how to raise him. Cassian is adamant that he be raised in an Illyrian camp, but Nesta refused saying she thinks that it is barbaric.
  * eventually she yields when she realises how important it for Cassian and his proud Illyrian heritage, and Cass didn’t turn out that bad so what could be the worst that happens?
  * Her baby comes home everyday for the next decade with new bruises, but he always has a smile on his face and becomes one of the fiercest warriors in the camp, and has already been given 3 siphons to help harness his power.
  * then oh shit puberty hits.
  * Nesta legit is like 'I cannot deal with this Cassian do something he’s gonna start humping the couch like a dog you fucking Illyrian brutes and your conquests’
  * So Cass enlists the help of Az and Rhys and they all have a stern talk about safe sex and what all these things happening with his body mean and the poor lad is just sitting there and his face is bright red and he can’t look his dad or uncles in the eyes for weeks (which they find hilarious)
  * when he does his trials in the mountain Nesta frets nervously for the whole week while the rest of the family is chill as fuck. Cass isn’t worried at all. His son is, just as he thought he would be, one of the strongest Illyrians to ever have been born.
  * All in all they are just a beautiful family.
  * it takes Nesta a really long time to become pregnant again, it isn’t easy for her, and her son is nearly 21 by the time she runs into Cass crying of happiness because she’s pregnant again after _years and years_ of trying.
  * Cass also thinks this baby is going to be a girl. This time he is right.




	4. Moriel

  * Mor wants a baby. And Mor wants a baby _now_. The only problem is if Azriel deems himself to be ready or not. Mor has seen him with the children or their family, yep, literally everyone else has a child. Cassian has three the selfish bastard. And poor Mor hasn’t got even one.
  * She knows Azriel would be an amazing father from the way the he takes care of other peoples children. And she knows that she’s ready to be a mother. This is the perfect time. There’s peace in Prythian, everyone’s happy, and SHE JUST BLOODY WANTS A CHILD OKAY.
  * When she approaches Az to talk about it he tenses up and says he doesn’t think he can do it. Mor is emotional and demands why and he looks away from her. It’s just that he can’t look her in the eye and remind her that if they have a child she’ll be stuck with him forever, and she can never move on if she finds someone better, and he doesn’t want that for her. He wants her to be free.
  * Mor starts sobbing and calling him an Illyrian idiot because why the fuck would she ever want someone else? When is he ever gonna get it through ridiculously handsome head that he is all she wants, all she’s ever wanted, and there is no such thing as ‘better’.
  * He approaches her to comfort her through her tears but she pushes him away because she’s just _so mad at him_ for saying bullshit like that.
  * He concedes and says that they’ll leave it to chance. They won’t actively try to have a child, but Mor won’t take any tonic to stop it from happening if it does.
  * It just so happens that Mor has a crazy sex drive, and after 10 months, which really isn’t a long time for Fae, Mor is pregnant.
  * She is so elated and runs from the healer and winnows to all the places she thinks Az could be. She starts with their home: nope. House of Wind: nope. Their family’s homes: nope. She’s getting seriously impatient as to where he could possibly be.
  * It’s not until she frantically runs into Rhys that he tells her he’s gone to Hewn City on unexpected but urgent business. She sighs and rolls her eyes because shouldn’t be be informed of shit like this but goes home anyway to wait for her husband.
  * She has to wait 8 excruciating hours for him to come home.
  * When he does he’s utterly exhausted and throws himself beside her on the bed.
  * She tells him she’s pregnant with tears in her eyes, and holds his scarred hand over her stomach as though he could feel the life growing in there.
  * He goes pale and all he says is ‘okay.’ He leans forward and kisses her forehead and leaves. Just like that.
  * He flies to Cassian and Nesta’s home and frantically bangs on the door until his brother answers. When Cassian finally does, all it takes is one look at Azriel’s face for him to summon Rhys as well and usher Azriel into his home.
  * When Rhys gets there Az tells them what happened and how he has no idea what to do seriously _what the fuck is he going to do??_
  * Both explain calmly and try to assure the now shaking Azriel but he’s nearly impossible to be consoled.
  * “What if the baby is a shadow singer?” He says through gritted teeth while trying not to sob. “I can’t inflict that on a child.”
  * Rhys says that they’ll work it through as a family, and if that’s the case, they’ll never expect the baby to do anything that it doesn’t want to, whether as a child or as an adult.
  * Azriel is still freaking the hell out when Cassian’s two year old daughter glides down the stairs. Literally glides. She can’t quite fly yet but at least she has that down.
  * Cassian mumbles about how they must have woken her up and goes to walk to her to take her back but she sidesteps him, can barely walk and barely reaches his knees but she somehow manages, and heads over to her uncles. More specifically Az.
  * Azriel is used to this. It’s been the same with every child in the family. He scoops her up and cradles her to his chest.
  * Rhys and Cass give him a pointed look. “You’ve helped us raise our children, why do you think yours will be any different?” Asked Rhys.
  * Az doesn’t have an answer, and begrudgingly admits he should probably go home and sort it out with Mor (not before he puts his niece to bed, of course. And gives his brothers/best friends long, thankful hugs).
  * Mor’s still in bed when he silently walks back into their home and he is completely heartbroken to see her sobbing in their bed, clutching at her stomach and making small noises because crying alone isn’t enough to convey the pain she’s feeling.
  * She looks up at him as he enters and is shaking so hard that when she tells him she didn’t know if he was going to come back it’s barely understandable.
  * He crumbles and goes to his knees beside her, so thats she’s sitting up on the bed and he’s kneeling on the ground at her side.
  * He’s says of course he came back. He’ll always come back to her. But he expected to have more time before he had to figure out how the hell he’s gonna be a father. He’s never, not once in his life, had a father figure he could look up to. Thank the cauldron he at least had his mother and Rhys’s, otherwise he’s be completely fucked in the parent department.
  * Mor grips his hair to pull back his head so he’s looking directly into her eye. “Never, ever leave me again Azriel. Not without giving me some kind of cauldron damned explanation. And especially not when I’m carrying our child. I need you Az. This baby needs you. _We need you so for the love of the mother get into bed right now.”_
  * And that was that. Azriel accepted that he’s going to be a father and helped Mor in any way he could.
  * Everything was fine until she was 6 months pregnant and started having contractions. The healers managed to stop it, but poor Mor was ordered to bed rest.
  * She huffed and complained about it but did as the healer ordered.
  * Luckily she had Feyre come by constantly to entertain her, and her doting husband the rest of the time.
  * Azriel was especially good in this time. He always brought her home treats after work, and started the baby shopping. He had to fly all the way to the summer court to get Mor the crib she wanted.
  * Mor’s favourite though is when they would take baths together at night. Not even in a sexual way, it was just really nice to have someone she loved wash her hair and massage her back and make her feel beautiful at a time when she really didn’t (added bonus naked Azriel yes pls).
  * Then at night he would wrap his arms and wings around her and they would sleep peacefully.
  * It was on one of these nights when Mor awoke to sharp stomach pains. She instantly woke up Az too and they pulled back the covers to see that her water had broken.
  * They looked at each other with wide eyes before Azriel raced off (like they had pre-planned) to go find their healer. On the way he also got Feyre and by default Rhys.
  * By the time he was back at his house with the healer, nearly every member of their family was anxiously waiting in the living room.
  * After 4 hours (in which Az fainted) it’s finally over and Azriel and Mor have a little baby girl to call their own. -She has little blonde curls and her mothers eyes to match, but Azriel’s ears and skin.
  * The family all comes in to say hello, leaving gifts as they come and go. Nesta and Cass come in first with Cass whistling and then saying “bout bloody time.” He then places a kiss on all of their heads (even Az, the man ain’t ashamed to show affection). Then comes Rhys. Feyre had already been in the room, helping Mor while she was in labour, and who was now cleaning up. Rhys told them that’s she’s beautiful and as Az and Rhys embraced they both had tears in their eyes.
  * Others came and went but as the night went on and the couple grew more wary, Rhys and Cass started shooing people away (Cass nearly lost an arm when he jokingly shooed away Nesta). -Everything was perfect. Azriel was no longer afraid, and was the brilliant father Mor knew he would be.
  * As a baby their daughter loved to do two things: wriggle and bite things. She was constantly wriggling from the moment she was born. She would never stay still, even when she slept her little arms would flail about. One night Az and Mor were watching her moving in her cot, Mor behind Az with her arms around his waist and head resting on her shoulder. Mor pressed a sweet kiss to his neck and murmured, “She’s going to be dancer.” As for the biting the baby would munch on anything that got close enough to her mouth. Usually this wasn’t a problem until one day, when she was 10 months old, she found a small coin and ended up choking on it. It all ended up fine but poor bby bat Az had a heart attack and Mor refused to let her daughter sit in the ground for a month. She was in someone’s arms or she was asleep.
  * The first real hiccup happened when their baby was 5, and Azriel noticed that some of his shadows would cling to his daughter instead of him. He tried to keep it a secret, not because he didn’t trust Rhys but any other High Lord or person in a position of power that heard would undoubtedly try to steal her away from him. The only person he told his fears to was Mor.
  * But there was no hiding it by the time she was 7, and has her own shadows dancing around her, there was no doubt that she was a shadowsinger. All it took was for one person to see it, and both the Court of Dreams and the Court of Nightmares knew.
  * This created problems on two fronts. Firstly, Mor’s family demanded that she and any offspring she had return to Hewn City so that the baby could be raised with its ‘family’. Mor’s father said that they’ve been lenient with her over the years, but this is something that they will fight for. Truthfully, all they wanted was the power of a shadowsinger to be wielded by them and no one else.
  * Of course Mor said no and was given free reign by Rhys to punish them however she wanted, and oh how she punished them. They would likely never speak to her again, not that she minded.
  * When it came time for Azriel to set up shop in an Illyrian camp with his daughter when she was 10 (every child had by a member of the inner circle had done the same thing, so that they had the training and skills of the Illyrians) Mor fell pregnant again.
  * This made things more difficult for the couple, but in the end they decided that they would just have to half their time between the two for now and wait for the blissful few years when their daughter was old enough and their other child (they have a son and he is Azriel incarnate physically but is as bubbly and charming as Mor) is young enough that they are all living in Velaris.
  * But another horrid suggestion was made. Unbeknownst to Azriel, his eldest biological brother has had a few children, centuries older than Azriel’s, who were semi powerful and lords and lady’s of multiple factions of Illyrians. It was suggested by Lord Devlon that Azriel’s biological brother take care of his daughter while he attends to his his wife and duties. As Devlon was saying this, one of the men that had caused Azriel so much pain and left brutal psychological and physical scars on him stepped into the room they were in, a smirk on his face.
  * Az immediately ordered Devlon to leave, so that he could talk to his ‘brother’ in private.
  * Azriel’s brother started listing the accomplishments of his children and of him but Az interrupted him by slamming his face against the wall behind him. He heard a satisfying crack as his nose shattered the pushed him to the ground and slammed his fist into his face.
  * “You will never get your disgusting hands on my family. But I guess there is something I should thank you for,” he snarled, “because of you, I found an actual family and actual happiness. Something you will never have. Something else you will never have is the satisfaction of knowing you can kill anyone you want to and never have to face repercussions. In fact, it would be encouraged for me to do so. Do not forget what happened the last time you encountered the High Lord and I.”
  * With that Azriel left and flew back to Velaris, telling Mor that it was no longer an option to have their daughter train there.
  * As Mor and Az were talking their 10 year old came to see them with wide eyes filled with tears, and shadows swirling around her. All she knew was that her father got in a fight with another very scary man, and that this mans blood was still on her fathers hand.
  * Az saw her and scooped her up like he did when she was a toddler regardless of her age, and assured her that everything was fine. Mor looked on with her hands clasped in front of her, the love she had for them both was overwhelming sometimes. Both their shadows came together, leaving them in a darkness that is different from Rhysand’s or Feyre’s. She couldn’t help but walk up to the pair and wrap her arms around them, soothing both father and daughter.
  * The decision was made that she would be trained in the Illyrian ways from a combination of Az, Rhys and Cassian, and Cassian’s oldest child and Rhys’s daughter who were in their late 20’s and mid 30’s.
  * This was for the best, in the end.
  * Not only did she get to grow up with her family, but also got to be raised with her little brother, both surrounded by people who love them.




	5. Elucian

  * Elain the beautiful flower child gets pregnant by 100% accident.
  * Like she was absolutely ecstatic but is was a complete shock. It wasn’t even that she was feeling unwell or was sick, she just went to the healer to pick up some stuff to keep in the house for emergencies and the healer could sense it straight away with her magic.
  * Elain’s one of those people that likes doing cute little things to surprise people. She especially likes to surprise Lucien with matching flower crowns. When she finds out she’s pregnant she makes them like she usually does, but makes a little matching one that could fit on a baby (I think you can see where this is going). When Lucien got home that night she snuck up behind him and placed his crown on his fiery hair. He instantly turned around with a big smile on his face but before he could say anything Elain presented him with the tiny crown.
  * He was confused for a good minute before he realised what she was trying to say, and when he did let out a shout of joy before picking her up and twirling her around.
  * Elain has her arms around his neck and he’s holding her as tight as he can with his face buried in her shoulder and she’s crying happy tears and so is he and honestly it’s such a beautiful moment they both remember it as one of the best days of their very long immortal lives.
  * Lucien is one of those people that will talk to her baby bump all the time. Even when it’s barely there. They’ll be laying down in bed and he’ll be on his side using his fingers to draw patterns on her stomach while saying the most inconsequential things.
  * Elain is very emotional when she’s pregnant and would cry at the drop of a hat. Luckily, she has Lucien who kisses away her tears and hold her until she’s happy again.
  * This happened once when Nesta and Feyre cancelled a visit, stating they were too busy at the Night Court to come. Elain had yet to tell either of her sisters, she wanted to do it in person, and burst out crying while reading the letter. Lucien who was out for the day came home to Elain in the kitchen with servants attending her. She was a blubbering mess who in between sobs was stuffing her face with chocolate cake.
  * He picked her up bridal style and carried her to bed where he made her feel MUCH better if you know what I mean.
  * He then sent a very urgent letter to Feyre insisting that they come and it is somewhat of an emergency. He didn’t tell Elain though so when her sisters frantically turned up she was so surprised and so happy that she could finally tell them. They were all so excited they spent the rest of the day thinking of names and predicting the gender.
  * They have to leave sooner rather than later and it makes Elain sad but she understands why her sisters can’t be there. Even Nesta. Or she tries to.
  * Thoughts keep nagging at Elain and how far away she is from her family. She has Lucien and she has her Court and she loves them endlessly but she’s worried that her baby will grow up in isolation.
  * She waves it off though, they’ll find a way to make it work. And like Nesta could ever leave her truely alone.
  * Elain is 5 months pregnant when Lucien’s mother comes to visit. Lucien and his mother have a strained relationship and the encounter is a tad awkward, but there is no doubt the Lady is thrilled about the baby. She keeps cooing about how it will be her first grandchild and brings Elain all of the sentimental items that she used with her babies, like a crib, dresser and toys, even though they’re hundreds of years old.
  * There has been roaming rouge bands since the end of the war and unfortunately Lucien has to ‘deal’ with them. There’s an uprising near their home and Lucien has to go, but Elain has an awful feeling about the whole thing and wants him to stay. He doesn’t really have a choice about going but he assures Elain he will come back to her and their child as soon as he can.
  * He’s been gone for 3 days when Elain goes into labour. The baby’s early, 2 months early, but once Elain’s water is broken there’s nothing her or the healer can do but hope for the best.
  * She’s only in labour for a few hours, but once her beautiful son is born the pain seems like nothing at all. He’s so small. So very small. But he’s breathing and can feed and that’s what’s important.
  * Lucien, who knew Elain was giving birth but was in the middle of a savage fight, came home as soon as he could but he missed it. He’s was still covered in blood, his own and others, when he stumbled into their room and fell to his knees and cried when he saw his beautiful baby boy.
  * He refused to bathe until the healer confirmed that his baby and mate were okay. Elain was physically okay, and his son would need a healer with him 24/7 for the first month of his life to monitor him.
  * When Lucien was satisfied, he quickly bathed, sent word to the family, and went and took care of his exhausted wife and lovely little boy. His boy has his red hair and Elain’s eyes, and is utterly flawless, if not a bit pinker than usual.
  * Elain is resting with Lucien by her side when a sentry asks to talk to Lucien. Lucien, who is shirtless and holding his son (random fact irl skin to skin contact with premature babies is really good for them), comes out to the news that neither Nesta or Elain can come for probably a week. There was a problem in Hewn City and both are preoccupied but wished they could be there, and will come as soon as possible. Lucien is sad but he knows that his currently peacefully sleeping mate will be devastated. Although she’s never voiced it to him, he knows it bothers her that they live away from her sisters and is scared that her baby will grow up at a distance from the other children of the family.
  * When Elain wakes up she expects her sisters to be there.
  * She smiles at her mate and tell him it’s okay that they aren’t, but she’s crying before she can finish her sentence.
  * They do eventually come three days later and apologise profusely while showering her in presents. They also think the pink baby is the cutest lil thing this side of Prythian.
  * Lucien likes to sing lullabies to his son. Every night Elain will wait patiently for him to come to bed, forgetting that he’s off singing the songs of the Autumn Court to his boy.
  * The baby takes after his father in the fact that it is evident by the time he can support his own body that he is the snarkiest, most mischievous boy ever.
  * Food? Yeah nah if he doesn’t like it he’ll just throw it away. Clothes? Certainly don’t need them. Paint? Why not crawl around and find it so I can cover myself in it. Centuries old vase? Knock it off the bench baby don’t give a shit.
  * Elain loves him and forgives him every time he does something questionable, it’s Lucien who has to be the stern parent. The stern parent to a baby. They’re in for a lot of fun when he’s a teenager.
  * He doesn’t meet his cousins for the first time until he’s one. He’s met all his aunties and uncles but it’s not until they visit the Night Court as a family that he meets everyone.
  * He’s a bit littler than his male cousins. CUTE BBY REDHEAD.
  * They all play together and it’s so cute. At the end of the night they’re all snuggled together under a fort in the lounge room that The Dads ™ helped make. Bby Elucien is snuggled up to Moriel’s daughter her being the closest in age to him.
  * When the baby is two he’s sleeping in his crib when suddenly the whole room sets on fire. Lucien storms in, the walls and roof are covered and his precious boy is standing in his crib bawling his eyes out. Lucien scoops him up and winnows his son to Elain, who is also hysterically crying, before going back to the room and putting out the flames.
  * The first time be winnows is when he is three. He’s playing a game of hide and seek with Elain and is hiding behind a curtain. She can see his feet and goes up to grab him but when she does all she gets is fabric. She’s confused af when she hears a little giggle from behind her and realised what happened.
  * Lucien starts to teach him weapon training when he’s 4 in secret. They start with knife throwing but of course Elain finds out. Lucien tried to act like he found the knife by accident but she’s like ‘oh he ‘accidentally’ found our weapons that are locked away? Hmm?’ Followed by 'I don’t CARE how good he is at it Lucien he’s _four_.’
  * When he’s 7 is when he starts demanding that they move to the Night Court. He stamps his feet and yells and Elain tries to make him understand why they have to stay in this Court but her son just wants to play with his cousins.
  * Elain’s worst fear starts to set in, and that’s that her boy will grow up separate from his family.
  * The worst moment for this, and a confirmation of sorts for Elain, is when Feyre has a birthday party for her eldest and doesn’t invite them. Elain’s furious and Feyre doesn’t have an explanation beyond she just forgot.
  * It’s gets sadder though when Elain is tucking him into bed, and he cries and asks why everyone else has wings and can fly and he can’t?
  * Elain and Lucien can’t think of a solution beyond visiting the Night Court more often.
  * When their son is 14 he comes up with his own solution. Without actually asking any of the people involved in his plan, he proposes that for one weekend every month he gets to go stay with his favourite/oldest/sassiest cousin. The the 40 year old (not that you would know it) devil spawn created by Nesta and Cassian. i.e their oldest son.
  * At first Lucien is like 'fuck no are you kidding me?’ But after a very long conversation with Elain, who in turn had a long conversation with Nesta, they agreed that he could do it.
  * They had reservations right up until the moment Nessian’s son greeted theirs with a huge hug and secret handshake (when did they even think of that???). He greeted Elain with a hug and kiss to the cheek and jokingly went to do the same to Lucien who scoffed and shoved off the overgrown puppy/bat.
  * For the next four years Elain and Lucien, no matter how hard they tried, never found out what they did on these weekends.
  * Throughout his time as a teen Lucien would train his son to use all the weapons he has, including his ability to summon flame and winnow. It often ended in slight burns which Elain would lovingly heal.
  * When he’s 18 he decides that he wants to do more than just train to fight, he wants to actually do something. Much to Lucien’s discomfort and even though it breaks Elain’s heart, he joins the Autumn Court’s army.
  * He insists that his parents don’t coddle him, and as a consequence only sees them about 20 times over the next three years. The _only_ person who sees him on a somewhat regular basis is Nessian’s son.
  * He comes home for about six months when he’s 24, and he is wilder and more chaotic than Lucien ever was. Constantly in the city doing cauldron knows what, making snide jokes as often as possible, and is not that Lucien especially cares (Elain does but she’s too worried that if she says anything he’ll leave again) but it would be nice to have some family time.
  * They decide that they’ll all go to the Night Court for a family reunion of sorts.
  * Their boy is messing around with the lads when he goes completely still. Elain thinks something must be wrong from the look on his face, but Lucien knows that look all too well.
  * Moriel’s daughter, who their son has met only a handful of times and hasn’t seen in years, is what he is staring at, wide eyed but utterly focused. She’s laughing as she enters with her mother but when she sees him she goes as still as him.
  * At first they think _no fucking way this is too strange_ but then realise that they actually aren’t biologically related at all, they are only years apart in age, they both have staggering and unprecedented amounts of magic and they’re both ridiculously attractive and wild, so it kind of makes sense that they would be mates.
  * Azriel tenses because no way is he letting anyone touch his daughter, especially not the wildfire that is this boy, which makes Lucien bare his teeth thinking that Az will try and keep his son away from his mate.
  * Elucien’s son, smelling the sudden violence in the air let’s out an animalistic snarl and winnows away, grabbing his mate and taking her with him.
  * He takes them to the base of what was once a sacred mountain and is now just a memorial and immediately lets go of her and apologises for taking her away without asking first.
  * She points out that she could kick his ass any day of the week with minimal effort, and if she didn’t want to be taken then she would not have been taken. Simple as that.
  * She has shadows swirling around her and has the same devilish look in her eyes that he does in his, and he can’t help but think is mate is undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.
  * They should probably go back and deal with the family they left behind, but neither of them really feel like it. So for hours upon hours they just talk, getting to know each other.




	6. Azriel is the best uncle ever

  * So Feysand have a daughter and Nessian have a son and they both adore their Uncle Azriel.
  * For Nessian’s son it started when he was 5 years old and was in trouble with Cass and Nesta after he mouthed off at a soldier visiting the general. The boy didn’t understand why he was in trouble for yelling at the man who was telling his father to leave him and his mother, and came to the conclusion that is parents just must not love him anymore. With tears in his eyes he snuck out his window and went to look for his Uncle Az, who he knew would love him no matter what.
  * When Az heard the taps on his door he was definitely not expecting his nephew, but seeing how scared and lonely he looked Az picked him up into his arms straight away and comforted with with games and kind words until Nesta and Cassian arrived to collect and reassure their son.
  * Feysand’s baby girl loved him from the moment she saw him. As soon as she could move her arms she loved to play with Az’s shadows, giggling as they rippled around her whenever he held her. When he and Mor took care of her as a baby she would cry and cry until it was Az that was holding her (which sometimes would hurt Mor’s feelings but at the same time she was like ‘yeah me too kid’) and then she would snuggle in and go to sleep.
  * Rhys and Az played this game when she was first starting to fly, where one of them would stand at one end of the room and the other at the opposite side, and the little girl would fly between them, get a kiss planted on her cheeks and then fly to the other. Over and over and over again.
  * As both niece and nephew grew they always insisted that they have sleepovers at Uncle Azriel and Aunty Mor’s house. When they did they would stay awake into the late hours of the night playing games and telling stories, to the point where Mor would see Az passed out in the lounge room beside his brothers children.
  * Az loves to buy/make them presents. -For his nephew he gives little figurines that he made by hand. Tiny dragons and wolves and creatures of his wildest imagination that Az knew he loved. His nephew loved them so much in fact, that a century later when he had his first son he gave them to him as a gift.
  * For his niece he gives butterflies. She had loved them since the first time Elain had taken her to the forest to see a migration of them. First he gave her a wind chime, where the butterflies twinkled in the breeze that had since hung in whatever room she was in. In her first room in Velaris, then her room in a cabin at the Illyrian camp, and then the room she had with her husband/mate.
  * From the ages of 2-5 Feysand’s daughters favourites mode of transportation was sitting on her Uncle Az’s shoulders. Especially when they were walking down the streets of the city.
  * Azriel also gives excellent relationship advice (which you would think he wouldn’t when it took him over 500 years to finally get the nerve to make a move on Mor)
  * Like when Nessian’s son was 17 and thought he got a girl pregnant and was too scared to tell his mother and father, it was Az he went to, as there is no one else who can keep a secret better. Az explained what would happen to the child if the women was pregnant, scaring the Shit out of his poor nephew but also reassuring him that he would have help and his potential child born out of wedlock would never face the hardships that his uncle and father did as bastards (it was a false alarm, and his nephew cried of happiness and felt no shame when he hugged and cried into his uncle just like he did when he was a child).
  * His niece was a bit different. When she was also 17 she was wondering around her Illyrian camp when she found her mate. It was that simple. She looked at him and she knew. Except he didn’t. She needed to talk to someone but knew if she told her mum then her loving but protective father would too and she didn’t know if she could handle it. So she flew/winnowed to Velaris in the middle of the night and just barged into her Uncle Azriel’s house like it was her own. Mor found her (she was a blubbering mess the poor thing) and immediately knew that Az was what she needed. Az and his niece then sat together for the night discussing what to do, Az holding her hands the whole time and offering her tissues and chocolate.
  * Azriel is like a second father to both of them. Of course they both have fantastic actual fathers but having Azriel as well was different. They trust him wholeheartedly and would seek his approval with whatever they did. Neither could handle it of Az was disappointed in them, which granted doesn’t happen often but there’s a first for everything. (Cassian’s son once beat a boy within an inch of his life when a fight over something completely petty happened, and used his position as Cassian’s son and apprentice to get out of facing the consequences. When Azriel found out he couldn’t help but be disappointed, and his nephew immediately regretted his actions and took the punishment he deserved. When Feyre’s daughter was 15 she snuck away from Velaris because she was curious about what happened in the dark parts of Hewn City. She was in serious danger and Rhys, Cass and Az found her right before she was nearly attacked by a group of men. Not only did she have to redeem herself to her parents, she felt she also had to to Az.)
  * Really Az is just the best most loving caring person. He adores all of his family and would do anything for them, and hopefully when the time comes and he has his own children, he knows that his brothers will be there for him like he was for them (and that hopefully all that trouble means he is prepared for fatherhood).




	7. Inner Circle's reaction to Feyre's hard labour

_Before the baby is born…_

**Nesta-** would be mad as hell and refuse to believe it. She’d then do everything in her power to help Feyre. She’s stubborn though (so surprising, I know,) so she refuses to acknowledge how truly bad the situation is. This means that she’s insensitive to the feelings of others, especially Rhys.

**Elain -** would be overcome with worry and have nooo idea what to do. She’d be hysterical. She’d sit in the room though and hold Feyre’s hand until she knew her little sister was safe. She’d also feel guilty for all he times that she let Feyre down and think about how she hasn’t had enough time to make up for it yet. She would reply heavily on Lucien for comfort as Nesta was dealing with her own thing as well.

**Cassian-** it falls to him to be the support for everyone emotionally. Feyre has all the support she needs, healers, her mate, her friends, but it’s those people who also need help, and that’s what Cassian is for. Rhys is a mess, Azriel has reverted into himself and Mor is heartbroken. Cass will hug and reassure both his brothers while offering to get water and towels and whatever the healers need for Feyre. He’ll also take care of the women, although he’s never been as good at that. He is the only one Nesta will let hug her, not even Elain, and it makes Cassian more sad than anything that his mate is in a state where no one can comfort her.

**Azriel-** He would go into somewhat of a killing calm, only problem is there isn’t actually anything for him to fight. So he just bundles up that energy instead and tries to be the brother that Rhys needs at a time like this. Although in all his centuries he’s never had to deal with anything like this so it’s hard for him.

**Mor-** Feyre is her best friend, the sister she never had, and Mor would do anything to keep her safe. This isn’t something she can keep Feyre safe from though. Mor can’t bare the thought of losing her, so she’ll be in and out of Feyre’s room hoping that no one notices her tears. She wants to stay strong for her cousin and friend but it is so damn hard. Eventually she ends up helping the healer while also sobbing her eyes out.

**Amren-** isn’t fond of many things, but she is quite fond of Feyre. Seeing her like this seems preposterous. How could something like this bring her down after everything her and Rhys had fought for? Amren knows that, logically, with the best magic users and healers in Prythian Feyre should be fine. That doesn’t stop her from fretting for the first time in 10,000 years and yelling at the healers to do the best job they can. It gets to the point where Rhys has to hysterically ask her to leave.

**Lucien-** (yes I’m including him okay give me a break). Lucien is still trying to fit into the dynamic of the Inner Circle but that doesn’t mean he cares about Feyre less than them. It’s hard for him though because he feels almost as if his feelings are made illegitimate by the pain of the others. They aren’t, of course.

**Rhys-** is understandably hysterical. He grits his teeth and tries not to cry but seeing his mate like this after months of them being so excited for this day only for it to go horribly wrong absolutely kills him. He can’t help his tears but that doesn’t stop him from being right next to Feyre and offering the healers any help that he can.

_After the baby is born…_

**Nesta-** stays to support Cassian who is supporting everyone else. She’s not as scared as she was before, the birth seemed to be a success but Feyre has yet to wake up. She’s furious as since the baby was born Rhys is dealing with it on his own (he insists that the first person to meet his daughter will be her mother) and wants to help but won’t go against the wishes of Rhys while he’s like this. She can still help with the healers though, so that’s what she does.

**Elain-** fell asleep in Lucien’s arms as soon as she knew Feyre was going to be okay but refused to leave the house in case her sister became bad again or needed Elain. When she sleeps she has nightmares about Feyre dying during birth and ends up trying to stay awake while clinging onto her mate.

**Cassian-** sits in the long room comforting all the different members of his mis-matched family while Rhys deals with Feyre alone. He makes the food, gives everyone warm drinks and blankets and overall tries his best to comfort everyone.

**Azriel-** Has come back from his killing calm thanks to the help of Mor but has yet to fulling calm down. He doesn’t like this situation one bit and hates even more that he can do nothing about it. All he can do is cling to his wife and hope that his brother will be okay while they wait for Feyre to be alright. So instead of being with Rhys he rifles through all the baby things they had acquired to make sure they had exactly what they needed. If he thought they were lacking in any area he would write it on a list. When he was done scouring he left the house alone to go buy everything on the list so that when his brother and friend were ready to introduce their baby to the world they would have everything they need.

**Mor-** has managed to stop crying since the baby was born. She saw just a glimpse of the little girl and knows she’s already in love. Now, not only is she impatient for Feyre to wake up so she knows she’s okay but she’s also impatient to meet her new niece. She keeps trying to go into the room Rhys has sequestered himself in with the child but he refuses. He’s adamant about Feyre meeting her first.

**Amren-** feels as relieved as she did when the King of Hybern was killed. Even as relieved as she felt when she was freed from the prison.

**Lucien-** is the biggest comfort to Elain. He can’t fathom how relived he is that his friend will be okay. It also makes him think about whether or not he’s ready to have children. The answer? Not at all. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to see his mate potentially on the same condition Feyre is.

**Rhys-** Rhys is overcome with grief. Here’s the thing, he now has the most beautiful baby in existence but his mate is in critical condition. He has such a lovely family helping him but he can’t do this, even with them at his side. It’s not until Feyre wakes up and he introduces their little miracle to her that relief finally overcomes him and he can breathe again. They both cry of happiness when she meets their daughter for the first time and they know that everything will be okay with their odd lil’ family at their side. 


End file.
